1. Field
Embodiments relate to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Higher integration of semiconductor devices may be helpful to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In semiconductor devices, integration is an important factor in determining product prices. Thus, increased integration is especially desirable. In the case of two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, integration may be mainly determined by an area occupied by a unit memory cell and integration may be greatly influenced by a level of a fine pattern forming technology. However, extremely expensive process equipment may be needed to increase pattern fineness and thus may present a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices.